


Surviving the Storm ~ Becho

by Luck_Lilly



Category: The 100(TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lincoln, Alpha/Beta/Omega-Dynamics, Beta Octavia, F/F, F/M, Omega Clarke, Omega Echo, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: Before we start: I am not trying to romanticize anything in this book. (Self harm, domestic abuse, severe anxiety, etc.) Most of what I write is based off of personal experience and not meant to offend anyone by any means. Please let me know if I am failing to keep it more of an undertone of a dynamic.**IN THE PROCESS OF A MAJOR AND MUCH NEEDED RE-WRITE**“No thank you. I already have some things at home,” he told the store owner as brightly as he could manage through gritted teeth, all while trying to keep his scent under control.“Alright, then. She’s all yours! You can keep the crate if you want.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Lexa, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Their footsteps crunch through the snow, making satisfyingly straight prints down the snow-covered sidewalk. Bellamy and Octavia hold hands as they walk through town, enjoying the cold but yet quiet weather. No one really wants to be outside without being properly bundled up. That always takes a while, though. Polis always gets really cold during the winter, and since it was currently mid-January and still snowing a little, this definitely passed as winter.

Octavia yawned, her breath floating away as she snuggled into her brothers side. The Alpha pulled her into a side hug a let out a small breath. They were supposed to be out to try that new hot chocolate stand that opened a few days before. Bellamy let his eyes wander down the street, lingering on the ‘Omega Stop’ across the street. It passed close to a pet shop but for Omegas, obviously. He notices a large dog crate type thing and stops in the street.

In the crate is a girl, sitting in the snow on the most likely freezing wire of the crate. Bellamy snarls and Octavia stops once she realizes her brother hadn’t been walked with him. She tracks his stare towards the girl.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Bell,” she tells him and touches his arm gently. He shakes her off as soon as he makes eye contact with the girl across the street.

Bellamy finds a crosswalk, Octavia behind him, and crosses the street towards the girl. He stops at her cage momentarily and then enters the store, Octavia still outside with the caged girl. Bellamy didn’t much care about the treatment of Omegas until that moment. He goes up to the front desk, where a slim male Alpha greets him. “How may I help you, sir?”

Bellamy cringed inside at the thought of acting like he was looking for a breeding bitch. “That one outside..how much is she going for?”

“Why, she’s already been bought. Just waiting for payment and pick-up.”

“How much is she going for?”

“One thousand.”

“I’ll pay you three thousand right here for her.” Bellamy could practically see the dollar signs in the cashiers eyes.

He nodded eagerly. “Alright. You have her after the pay.” Bellamy nodded and pulled his credit card from his wallet. Hot chocolate was just going to have to wait. He swiped his card in the machine and the store owner looked particularly pleased. “Would you like any accessories for the bitch?”

Bellamy almost lost his cool when the poor shivering girl outside was called a bitch. “No thank you. I already have some things at home,” he told the store owner as brightly as he could manage through gritted teeth, all while trying to keep his scent under control.

“Alright, then. She’s all yours! You can keep the crate if you want.”

Bellamy shook his head, “I’ve got one,” then proceeded to head out to collect the mistreated Omega. She shoved his wallet into his back pocket, with the credit card tucked inside before pushing open the door and moving over by his sister. The Beta was producing a calming pheromone for the Omega, but it didn’t seem to be working. The store owner burst from the inside of the store.

“Hey! I forgot to give you the key,” the man unlocks the padlock around the latch and nodded his head before going back inside. Bellamy opened the cage and decided it would be better to let Octavia help her out. The Betas pheromones were growing stronger, still calming but with a slight tinge of urgency. Bellamy steppes away from the cage, watching the malnourished Omega slowly crawl from the crate. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and ripped leggings. She took a few shaky steps from he cage and nearly collapsed on top of Octavia.

Bellamy stripped himself of his jacket and offered it to Octavia, who helped the brunette put it on. Her next few steps made it seem as if she couldn’t carry her own weight, crashing into Bellamy this time. He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she waited for...something. Instead he held her shoulders and looked at her. “Can I carry you?”

She made eye contact with him again and nodded slowly. He nodded again and moved down to collect her into a bridal style hold. The brunette felt the girl relax in his arms and nuzzle her face into the scent gland at the base of his neck. He notice Octavia give him a half upset look as they crossed the street and headed back to the shared house they owned. He knew she was probably going to say something about he made a brash decision or something when they got home. He was awaiting it, but hot chocolate over saving a mistreated Omega definitely dominated in his good decision list. The girl in his arms needed to be fed as soon as possible. And heated up.

Bellamy decides that the girl can stay in his room. She’s almost as tall as himself, a few inches shorter still. They arrived at the siblings place and the brunette wasn’t shivering as bad as before. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Bellamy’s neck, nose still buried next to his neck. Octavia sent him a glance that he couldn’t interpret as she unlocked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Echo snaps at Bellamy.

Once they are inside the semi-large house, Bellamy moves to put her on the floor, but she clings to him and holds him tighter. He sighs and picks her back up, and goes to bring her upstairs. He’s cold, but she is still shivering. He resolves to take her to his room to warm her up.

They get up the stairs with a bit of difficulty but finally they make it. He sets her on the red bedspread gently and lays next to her. He bets silently that she has never experienced love in her life. She looks around eighteen, whilst Bellamy himself is twenty. She is at most a year older than O. “Hey,” He whispers and she pulls back as if she has been scorched. “It’s okay, your okay. What’s your name?”

She squeaks out a word as she gets off the bed and onto her knees. “Echo.”

He moves around the bed to grab her hand and pulls her gently to him. “Do you want to lay on the bed, Echo?” She is still wearing his coat and he is starting to warm up. He is glad that she is starting to warm up. He proceeds to curse out whoever decided to throw her out in the snow.

She nods her head hesitantly as if she’s never been asked what she wanted. Probably hadn’t. “Yes, Sir.”

He frowned and she flinches, ready to take whatever’s coming to her. “Please, call me Bellamy. Or Bell,” he tells her and leads her over to the bed again, pulling back the covers and patting the bed, beckoning her to come lay in it. She did, brown-blonde hair swishing slightly. She was rather pretty, a resting stern face most likely. It was now replaced by a wide-eyed frightened girl.

“Okay.”

“You can stay here and warm up, I am going to find you something to eat. How does that sound?” Echo shook her head quickly, not wanting him to leave.

“Please stay,” she murmured but Bellamy caught it. Her voice was smooth and the fact that she was already starting to trust him, made his heart melt for her. He nodded.

“Alright, but you need to eat soon.” She shook her head again.

“I don’t need food for another couple of days,” she told him as he crawled into the bed next to her. She whimpered as his scent soured next to her, but his voice was calm as he spoke.

“How often did they feed you, Echo.”

“Twice per week I think,” her answer made him growl. She started to panic, distressed pheromones gracing the air as she scrambled to get away from the angry Alpha. He noticed her panic and he moved out of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He backed away from her. She had found the corner and backed into it harshly, curling into his coat. He took a moment to release a calming scent before slowly approaching her. She cowered, trying to shrink herself as he kneeled down to face her. “It’s just, you should be fed every day. Three times at the least.”

She let him get close. “But why waste food on an Omega? Why waste space? I should be outside in the cold locked inside a dog crate,” she spat out at him. “I know you bought me from that awful man, to breed me like a bitch and use my body for your own pleasure. Then when your bored of me your going to sell me off to whoever you want, because you stupid Alphas think you own me!”

Echo was screaming and crying and her pheromones were showing off all the emotions she was portraying. She tried to get away from him as best she could, backing up into the corner further. She was sobbing as Bellamy backed away, towards the door. Octavia somehow figured there was conflict, by her screaming or her pheromones. Either way she shoves Bellamy out of the room and shut the door with a withering glare, releasing calming pheromones for Echo.

~~~~~~~~~

When Octavia finally emerges from her brothers room, she looks exhausted. Bellamy looks up at her from his spot on the stairs. “She wants to see you.” His sister's voice is heavy and she takes a breath. “Can I have Lincoln over?”

“You don’t need to ask, O.” He opens his arms for a hug.

“Be gentle with her, big brother.”

“I will,” He tells her as he releases her and heads up to his room. Bellamy softly knocks on the shut door, not wanting to intrude on her private moment.

“Come in,'' her voice is stressed and low as she answers his knock. He does as he is told.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Echo.”

“I’m sorry for assuming your intentions. Please don’t hurt me,” the plea is hollow as if she had tried something like this and didn’t get far.

“I wasn’t planning on it. Are you still cold?”

“I am, but could I...eat first?” Her eyes are hopeful but yet nervous. He nods and holds out his hand. She takes it and let’s him lead her out of his room.

At the top of the stairs he turns to her. “You aren’t just an omega bitch to be bred. You are a person and you deserve to be treated like one.” She gives him a small disbelieving smile as they go down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln is introduced to Echo. Clarke and Lexa are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> *Early chapter. I kinda forgot today was only Friday. :/

They are sitting at the table, Echo eating a large bowl of macaroni and cheese with Bellamy watching, when someone knocks on the door. Echo freezes, spoon halfway to her mouth, and shoves the bowl over to Bellamy before moving to the floor. Octavia comes thundering down the stairs, sending Echo violently to the floor.

The Alpha puts the bowl back where she had been sitting and moves to get the girl off of his floor. “Echo, come on. It’s only Lincoln.” He could see Octavia hanging onto him into a hug and then met the other Alphas glance from across the room.

“Hey, Blake, why are you hiding?” He let go of Octavia, grabbing her hand and walking over to the older Blake. Bellamy pinpoints the exact moment Lincoln smelled Echo, because he snarls at Bellamy. “You really went that low to purchase an Omega?” He sneers and Bellamy winces.

“I saw her sitting outside in a cage, in the snow. I only got her so the person who was going to buy her wouldn’t abuse her more,” Bellamy shoots back in defense and starts to coax Echo out from under the table. She stays there, knees to her chest as she stifles whimpers. He senses Octavia next to him also trying to help bring Echo out. But he stops her because he knows he needs to do this, to get her to trust him.

She backs off and drags Lincoln up to her bedroom. He’s grateful for that. “Echo, it’s alright to come out now,” Bellamy murmurs to her, holding out his hand.

After making sure completely that no one is possibly inside the kitchen, she takes his hand and lets him help her up. Echo sits back down in the chair but refuses to pick up the spoon again. She simply looks at him with a drained expression before standing again. “Bellamy?”

Her voice is soft and quite as she makes eye contact with him. He nods to her and she continues, “I wan- can you bring me to the crate I’ll be staying in?”

He shakes his head and anxiety bubbles up inside her chest and she starts to back track. “Of course, we can do what you want to. I was just a little tired, but if you want to go back to your room and…” she trails off, not being able to speak the words.

“No, Echo. Your going to sleep in my room. I’ll take the couch,” he tells her.

She doesn’t react much differently than he was expecting. Her eyes widen. “No! I’ll sleep in a crate, or outside. You should sleep in your own bed. I don’t deserve to sleep anywhere near you, unless your using my body for..as you please,” she stammers.

He shakes his head. “Can I carry you?” He waits for the nod and picks her up. “I’m taking you to my room again to sleep. I am going to take the couch, okay?”

She shakes her head. It was getting late, though and she was getting more tired by the minute. She yawns and Bellamy moves up the stairs with her still in his arms.

He drops her unceremoniously onto his bed and pulls the covers over her halfway. He turns and is about to leave when she catches his hand. She gives him puppy dog eyes as she looks at him. “Please stay.”

“Alright,” He says and climbs into bed with her, letting her cuddle up to him at a pace she likes. Her head is tucked into the scent glade at the base of his neck and he smiles. He slowly begins to run his hand up her arm, slowing as she tensed before regulating his tempo again.

After awhile he notices she has fallen asleep. He gets up from the bed carefully and goes to check in on Octavia and Lincoln. When he goes to grab the handle, soft moans from the other side of the door discourage him heavily from opening the door. Instead he knocks. “Keep it PG-13 in there!”

“Go away, Bellamy!” Lincoln snarls at him through the door. Bellamy just laughs and walks away.

He checks the weather, downstairs and sees that freezing rain storms were going to hit the area of Polis they were in, soon. In about an hour, after the sun sets.

He yawns and goes to get a glass of water, his sister's moans echoing throughout his head. He shudders and rolls his shoulders. His phone rings in the next room over. He gets it and pick it up when he sees ‘Candles’ as the name. “Hey Candles, what’s up?”

“Bell!” She whines, “don’t call me that.”

He chuckles. “Okay, Lexi.”

“Lexa.”

“Lexa.”

“I am on my way. Well almost. Clarke is just getting something.”

“I don’t recommend. It’s supposed to be freezing rain in a half hour. Also O and Lincoln are having sex.”

Her laugh registers in his ears. “We are still going to come Bell. It’ll be fine.”

“Also...never mind.”

“What?”

“You can see when you get here,” he sighs and pulls the phone from his ear at her screech.

“See you soon bro!” She hangs up the phone, calling to Clarke about something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo gets scared of Thunder. She meets Lexa and Clarke, the power goes out. Lexa and Bellamy have a small scrap over Omegas.

He sets his phone down, only to hear the pounding of rain and sleet on his roof. It came early apparently. He heads into the downstairs bathroom and fills up the tub just in case, then fills a cooler with ice, to throw in some meat, cool drinks, among other things, just in case. He pulls out some candles and checks the batteries in some flashlights. They would be here in a half hour tops. They had an apartment in the original Polis Complex.

Bellamy debates going upstairs to check on Echo, or wrap her dinner first. He chooses the latter, taking out saran wrap and placing it over the bowl.

He proceeds to head upstairs, towards his room, quickly passing by Octavia’s room (shuddering again) and stops at his open door.

He peeks his head in and stops for a moment to watch a sleeping Echo. She seems peaceful and untroubled.

•••

Thirty minutes passes and an obnoxious knocking ensues. Bellamy goes to open the door and let them in. Lexa says hello and he is about to respond when a loud clap of thunder rattles the house.

Echos shriek echoes through the house as he opens his mouth. “Bellamy!”

He flashes a tight smile before racing up the stairs towards his room. He skids into the doorway and sees her. She is sitting up with cold sweat on her skin, hands gripping the red blanket. She is shaking and suddenly when she dashed under the table while Octavia had run down the stairs makes complete sense to Bellamy.

He heads into the room and crawls into his bed next to Echo,who seems to be hyperventilating, and pull’s her close to his chest. She snuggles into him and whimpers, her breathing slowing. That is until another round of thunder sends her scurrying until she is flush against him, head nuzzled into his neck seeking out his scent gland while he pumps out calming pheromones.

He is cooing to her when he remembers Lexa and her omega, Clarke, downstairs. “Hey, Echo. Do you want to go downstairs with me?”

She nods and pulls back, letting him up, and then getting up herself. She gets out of bed and stretches her legs before leaning on Bellamy.

“I saved your macaroni,” he murmurs and the girl jumps at the thunder.

They finally make it downstairs, where Lexa is waiting by the door, kissing Clarke, in what Bellamy hopes isn’t the beginning of something. He clears his throat and they pull away. Echo hides behind Bellamy. Lincoln and Octavia thunder down the stairs and Echo tries to hide more. She whines and once the two see her, they exhale. “We thought she was in trouble.”

Lexa laughs at their dark, lust filled eyes and Octavia’s messy hair before shaking her head. “He finally caved?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “She was being abused at the Omega Stop. Echo, this is Lexa and Clarke.” He points as he says their names. She hides behind him more and a distressed scent fills the air around her and Bellamy. He turns to face her and starts to run his hands up her arms, while pretty much everyone in the room releases calm.

“Bellamy? Can we go back upstairs?” She whispers in his ear.

“I can’t, because I have guests. But you can.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” her voice cracks and he hugs her.

“We can go back up soon. I promise.” The rain pounds harder and the lights turn off. Echo tenses in Bellamy’s arms and he moves with her to the kitchen. The other four follow them into the room and Bellamy passes out flash lights to everyone but Echo, who is refusing to move from Bellamy’s grip. A low purring starts from his chest and he flushes red. He hears Octavia snickering over in the corner but doesn’t want to growl in case it will stress out the girl in his arms. “Anyone want something to drink?”

Clarke shyly asks for some water and Bellamy gets a glass down for her and tells her to help herself. And with an ‘Okay’ from Lexa, she does. They then move to his living room, listening to the howling wind.

Bellamy sits on the floor and puts Echos head in his lap. She gives a content sigh and nuzzles her head against his legs. He stroked her hair gently, the purring noise emanating from them both now. Octavia pipes up. “We should play a drinking game.”

They all turn to look at her. “What did you have in mind?” Lexa asks and Bellamy snorts.

“Whatever it is leave me and Echo out of it,” he tells them and Echo sits up on her elbow to look at him. 

“You can drink.”

He shakes his head, then addresses the rest of the group. “Let’s call it a night and pick it up again tomorrow? And please. Don’t keep Echo and I up with your moans and groans.” He glares right at his sister and her mate. They don’t even have the decency to look ashamed. “Lexa, you should have checked your rut schedule.”

She nodded and Echo looks alarmed. Bellamy decides to ask about it later. “I did. Plus it just ended. Clarke’s Heat ended a few weeks ago.” Echo sat up fully.

“Can I go upstairs?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

“Will you be up soon?”

“As soon as possible,” his purring stops gradually after she has left the room. Lexa nudges him.

“She has got you whipped, huh?” He looks at her and snorts. Clarke’s head is laying on Lexa’s shoulder, her eyes falling shut and popping back open.

“Better take care of your Omega.”

“Better take care of yours,” Lexa shootes back and Octavia rolls her eyes.

“Omegas arent objects, please respect Clarke and Echo,” she growled and Lincoln sighed. They got up and left to do whatever they were going to do.

Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose in fatigue. “You going to take the guest room again?

“Yes. Sorry that got out of hand, about Omegas.”

“I started it. Still friends, right?”

“Obviously!” She brought him into a hug and then grabs Clarke’s hand. “See you tomorrow morning!”

He couldn’t help but call out, “she’s not my Omega!”

“Keep telling yourself that!” Came his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Becho fluff.

Bellamy walks into the room to see Echo on his bed curled in a ball. “Hey.”

“I-how much did you buy me for?”

“Three thousand.”

Her hazel eyes widen. “I’m not worth that!”

“You very much are. Now I have a question.”

She is hesitant. “Okay.”

“Why did you freak out when I asked Lexa about her rut schedule?” Her reaction was gaining the deer in the headlights look.

“I-i, my..heat. Im supposed to go through it sometime this week. A-and when Alphas have their ruts close to my heat…”

“Has anyone ever tried to take advantage of you?” He asks her and she nods. Bellamy heads over towards her and sits next to her. “Has anyone ever succeeded?”

Her response was a whisper. “One almost did.” He starts to rub her back and she leans into his side, both of them sliding into a laying position. She puts her head on his shoulder and shifts towards him. “Can we just not talk about it?”

“Of course. Tomorrow morning, I’m going to make you breakfast. Eggs and Toast and Bacon. With orange juice,” he murmurs to her. “How does that sound?”

“I don’t know what any of that is.” When he looks down, her lips are moving but her eyes are lightly shut.

“You will in the morning. And I think you’ll like it,” he presses a kiss to her forehead and shuts his eyes.

•••

He opens his eyes and looks down to see Echo still sleeping. He wonders why he woke up, when he sees Octavia and Lexa in the doorway, phones out. He growls at them and they flee, giggling down the stairs. Echo starts to stir at the noise, yawning and stretching a little, before moving to bury her face into Bellamy’s neck.

“Morning, Echo.”

“I don’t want to get up,” she says with a whine.

He laughs a little, “but I promised to make you breakfast.”

“But I want to stay here, with you!”

“But I want to make breakfast for you,” he goes to get out of bed, puts stops his with a hand on his wrist.

“I want to take a shower. Please,” she tells him, spacing out her words. He nods.

“Would you rather have Clarke or Octavia? I don’t quite trust Lexa not to be handsy.”

“I don’t know. I just want to feel clean,” she looks up with pleading eyes.

“Alright. The power seems to be intact for now, so you can take one up here, okay?”

She nods. “Thank you,” and he starts purring again. She giggles and pushes him a little. “Your so loud.”

He fake pouts at the door. “Am not!” This extracts another small giggle from her as he heads downstairs to find Octavia for Echo. He finds her with a half awake Lincoln in the kitchen, making coffee. “O, Echo wants a bath.”

“So give her a bath?”

“You need to give her a bath. I’m not going to intrude,” he argues and Octavia snorts and mutters something under her breath. “What was that?”

“I said, I'll do it,” she grumbles and Lincoln shoves her off the counter, where she had been perched. She heads upstairs, while Clarke and Lexa enter the room from down the hall.

“What’s got her panties in a bunch?” This comes from Lexa and makes Lincoln frown.

Bellamy answers for him. “Echo wanted a bath, so I sent Octavia up with her.”

“Couldn’t do it yourself?”

“I’m not a perve.”

“Sure about that?” She snickers and he huffs, rolling his eyes before helping Lincoln finish the coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo is starting to feel the pre-effects of her heat.

Echo sighs as she slips into the warm water. She glances over at Octavia, who per her request, has faced the door while she got in the shower. “Octavia, I am in the shower,” she was still adjusting to being treated as an equal and wasn’t sure how she should react to it. Bellamy was by far her favorite. He was gentle and didnt force himself on her. She hoped he would keep it that way.

She notices the shadow of the Beta on the cloth curtain and shivers even though the water is warm. “Okay, Echo. There is shampoo and conditioner on the ledge and some bar soap as well. Do you want me to stay here with you or…?” She trails off as Echo finds the soaps Octava has listed.

“I want you to stay.” Echo tells her. The brunette as already started to feel an uncomfortable itching under her skin and she knows what coming along with that: her heat.

“Okay, well I'm going to get some clothes for you from my room. Its across the hall, I’ll be quick.”

Echo nods and then remembers Octavia can’t see her. “Okay.” She hears the door shut to her right and goes about washing the dirt off of herself. She hears a knock on the door as Octavia lets herself back in. “I am almost done.”

“Take your time,” she hears Octavia say and this confuses her. She was never given more than a few minutes in a freezing cold shower back at the old store. Octavia speaks again, “you can take as long as you like, no one will mind.” Echo shakes her head and rinses out her hair. Once she is sure there isn’t any soap left, she turns off the water and hears a sigh. A towel is put through the curtain and Echo takes it.

She wraps it around herself and steps out onto the fuzzy piece of carpet on the floor, which she thinks is a rug, and rubs herself until she is dry enough to take the clothes Octavia is holding out for her. She drops the towel and Octavia turns away quickly. Echo doesn’t question it as she dresses. “I’m done,” she says hesitantly and Octavia turns around to see Echo in some soft black leggings and a red shirt with a low cut collar that barely conceals the black bra Octavia has leant her.

“Great! Now let’s go and get some coffee and food. Hopefully Bell hasnt burnt down the kitchen in the process.” She laughs and Echo manages a small smile as she follows Octavia through Bellamy’s room and down to the kitchen. Echo sees Lexa, Lincoln, and Bellamy arguing about something while Clarke sits at the table. Octavia saunters up to the three Alphas and starts to tease them about what they might be talking about.

The brunette hears Bellamy whining about making breakfast for her and then she detects the shift in his pheromones when he asks about where she is. Someone snickers and Echo decides to make an appearance. She can feel the eyes of the Alphas on her, before Bellamy makes eye contact. Echo looks away and crosses her arms over her chest, getting the understanding of Octavia putting her in something slightly revealing. She didn’t like them looking at her like that, starting to feel self conscious as she backs away from the kitchen and turns to go back up the stairs.

She runs up them and into Bellamy’s room, shutting the door and sitting up against it. She hears someone coming up the stairs. Someone knocks on the door and Bellamy’s voice breaks through. “Echo? Are you in here? Can I come in?” She knows he knows she is in the room so she doesnt bother answering that instead asking something else.

“Can you tell Octavia that..that I want another shirt?” Her voice sounds tiny but she hears him turn away.

“Of course,” he says and she listens to him walk away from her. She can hear him call out for Octavia as he trudges down the stairs. Pretty soon she can’t hear him. She waits for about a minute until a heavy and light pair of footsteps soon across the hall and then knock on the door again. The lighter pair heads away from her. “Echo, I have a different shirt.”

She opens the door a crack and takes the shirt, before closing it quickly. “I will be back down soon.” His sigh comes through the door and he is walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo goes into heat. Roan tried to take her back, rightfully. Bellamy, Lexa, and Lincoln fall down the stairs.

Bellamy sits at the table with Lexa and Clarke, watching Octavia and Lincoln exchange goodbyes. “Octavia! He will be back in a half hour with all of his things,” Lexa whines and Octavia shoots a glare, face heating up and flushing with color. Bellamy is still annoyed that she made Echo uncomfortable.

But speak of the devil and she shall appear. Echo pads into the kitchen slowly, arms wrapped around her frame tightly. Lincoln finally exits the house and Octavia sulks over towards the table and takes a seat. Bellamy notices Echo doesn’t take one of the two empty chairs left. He catches her eye and pats the seat next to him. She hesitantly takes the seat. She is now in between Bellamy and Lexa, who is sitting next to Clarke.

Lexa perks up right away, reacting to Echos scent. “Uhh, Bell? Can we talk Alpha to Alpha for a moment?” She asks and Echo looks slightly uncomfortable. He nods and they head upstairs together. Once they are alone she speaks again. “Did you notice anything about Echos scent?”

“It’s slightly sweeter. More distressed, I guess. Why?” Bellamy tilts his head like a dog might.

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. “Bell, I love you but you’re really stupid sometimes I swear,” Lexa snaps and shakes her head. “Echo is hitting her heat cycle. It will probably hit hard and when it’s least expected.”

Bellamy flushes red. “Right… Can you and Clarke stay for it to help her through it? Not you, obviously but Clarke and Octavia.”

“You do realize that with three Alpha’s in the same house there will be blood once the cycle triggers our ruts? Are you really willing to risk it for Echo’s sake? Regardless you should talk to her about it,” Lexa shrugs and gestures towards the kitchen. “Shall we?” He nods and rolls his eyes.

They pad into the kitchen when Echo and Clarke are immersed in an easy conversation while Octavia hums to their question. Bellamy notices Echo has relaxed a great deal. He catches her eye and notices she looks extremely scared. “Hey, Echo want to come with me for a minute?” He makes sure his voice is soft and his older, more nervous, pheromones have been flushed from his scent. The carmel-haired Omega nods and get up, looking to Clarke for reassurance.

He leads her up the stairs, pulling her close by the waist with her consent and brings her to his room. “You mentioned that your heat was approaching soon, yes?”

“Yeah. I- the before-effects are already starting,” Echo murmurs but doesn’t look Bellamy in the eye. He leads her over to the bed.

“Lexa was able to smell it earlier, and I have to admit I can too.” Her face flushes at his words and he starts to backtrack. “But if you want I can ask Lexa to stay for a while to allow Clarke to help you with it. Assumingly as you don’t want to be marked.”

“Octavia? Can she stay as well?” Echo tilts her head and gives him large, pleading eyes that he can’t possibly say no to.

“I will see if she can. But if your heat sends Lincoln into rut she may need to help with that, per Lincoln's request. If anyone goes into rut, really, she can guard the door or something,” Bellamy sits on the bed and pats the seat next to him, which Echo takes. She leans into his side, feeling the itching under her skin increase.

“Where can I stay, Bellomi?” A small accent slips from her mouth and Bellamy decides he thinks it’s kind of cute.  
“You can stay here, in my room for the duration of your heat.”

“I don’t wan-”

Bellamy cut’s her off. “It’s fine, Echo. Don’t worry about it.” Her stomach growls and she buries her head into his shoulder. “Now, we should go fill that belly of yours, huh?”

Echo cracks a smile at Bellamy’s teasing and pulls him towards the stairs. “I am kind of hungry. I hope Okteivia can cook.”

“I love your accent. You shouldn't hide it,” he dips down and whispers against her neck. She flushes red and laughs a little as they go down the stairs.

“I don’t like it, but no one has ever told me to not hide it.”

“Where does it originate?”

“The mountains of Azgeda, I think. That’s what my sire told me before I was taken from her,” Echo dips her head, “I wish I could see her again.”

“If you want to see her again, Echo of Azgeda, than you shall,” Bellamy told her as they entered the kitchen. Bellamy noticed that Octavia, Clarke, and Lexa were waiting for them with sausage and pancakes. Echo’s eyes lit up and she half dragged Bellamy over to the table. Then she hesitated, seeking some kind of approval from Bellamy and Lexa, both of them being Alphas. She was given what she was seeking with a gentle reminder of not having to ask to sit at the table.

They took their seats and started to load their plates, stuffing their faces full with Octavia’s cooking (which, according to Echo, wasn’t that bad. But Bellamy thought he could have done better).

They have moved to the living room, Bellamy and Echo on the floor with Clarke and Lexa taking the span of the couch and Octavia alone in the love seat, half stalking the door for Lincoln. When someone knocks on the door she practically launches herself from the seat, landing awkwardly on her hands like a wolf. This elicits giggles from Echo, which Bellamy is secretly glad to hear. But when Octavia’s nose crinkles, Bellamy stands up to go see the problem. The ‘problem’ happens to be a muscled sneering Alpha that Bellamy doesn’t recognize. He frowns and senses Lexa behind him as he allows the other Alpha to step in the door.

“And you are?” Lexa questions, a hint of aggression lacing her voice. Bellamy can taste someones nervous pheromones and assumes it’s Echo. Bellamy and Lexa, apparently, can start to smell angry Alpha pheromones and the first turns to find both Omega’s and Octavia, baring their necks in submission. This annoys both the Alpha’s and they glare at him.

“My name is Roan Winters, and I am here for my Omega bitch,” the male announces until it echoes through the living room.

“Sorry, but you have come to the wrong place.”

“Really? Because the seller told me the offer on her was three thousand if she wasn’t sold to me. The seller also told me the new owner of the bitch was Bellamy Blake,” Roan accuses calmly and Bellamy growls.

“Echo doesn’t belong to anyone,” the brunette snaps and sends a glare towards Roan who seemed to be sniffing the air.

“You haven’t marked nor bred her. Why? The seller said her heat would be sometime this week and that she was plenty fertile.” Bellamy hates that this Alpha was talking about the Omega like she was just property.

“Get out of my house and leave her alone.” He can taste Echo’s distress, tinged with a sweeter scent, alerting him that her heat would probably hit sometime tonight.

“I have come to take my bitch, and I won’t leave without her,” Roan snarls and he feels Echo’s pheromones spike. He catches Lexa’s look and the subtle tilt of her head to go comfort Echo and he does, hoping when Lincoln got here that he could help force the other Alpha from their house. “Besides, a weak excuse for a male Alpha and a scrawny female one aren’t going to be able to force me out without her anyways.”

Both Alphas and Octavia snarl at him, Clarke’s voice joining in as well, just as strong as her mates. Roan has a semi-intimidated look cross his face before it’s gone as his gaze rests on Clarke for a moment but moves over to Echo. Bellamy crouches down next to her and pulls her into his arms with his teeth still bared at Roan. She quickly tucks her nose into his pulse point under his jaw, seeking comfort from the Alpha. He tones down his aggressive pheromones and watches Roan’s lips curl upwards at the display. “Get away from her. Stop doing...that.”

Bellamy answers with a growl as Lincoln heads inside clearly noticing the aggression. The dark skinned man sees Octavia trying to stop herself from submitting and he instantly jumps to her protection.

“Unless you want the chief of police throwing you behind bars temporarily, you better leave,” Lexa threatens.

“Why? You know him?”

“Yeah, I know her. You’re looking straight at her,” the female Alpha puffs her chest but Roan doesn’t react. He watches Echo and notices the sheen of sweat on her pale face and the distress radiating off of her a moment ago was now gone.

“You are ruining her!” He snarls and tries to advance towards Bellamy, who pulls Echo impossibly closer, eyes flashing. “Too bad for her pups. To be taken by a weak Alpha.” Roan huffs his disapproval and with a sneer that threatens his return, he leaves the Blake household. Lexa stops to make sure Clarke is okay and Octavia rushes over to Bellamy and Echo with Lincoln by her side.

“Bell, it’s okay to let go now. He is gone,” Octavia coos and Bellamy snarls at her. Echo jumps and whines in Bellamy's arms, trying to hide herself. She is panting and sweat coats her body. The other four people in the room are completely aware of the situation, even if one of them (Octavia) can’t particularly smell it. Echo’s heat had hit like predicted and Bellamy was starting to rut.

Echo tries to back away from his arms, nether regions throbbing and a terrible heat rushing along her body. Bellamy, however, is reluctant to let her go, but does anyways. Clarke and Octavia help the girl up the stairs, disregarding Bellamy’s snarls and pleads. Lincoln and Lexa are trying to hold him back, but the heat scent has started to get to them as well.

Clarke runs a freezing cold bath for Echo in the attached bathroom in Bell’s room, while Octavia helps her strip into her bra and panties. The caramel haired girl moans involuntarily when she gets help from Octavia to take off the other girls leggings. Octavia and Clarke both hear Bellamy with his annoyed growls and snaps, and Lexa and Lincoln as they return the gesture.

The bath is finally full enough to submerge Echo fully, so that's what the pair does. Echo shivers with a whine at the cold as it reduces the heat from her body only slightly. “I-I want Bellamy. Please, it hurts.”

“Echo, you and I both know that’s not going to happen,” Clarke massages the other Omega’s hair as she writhes in the freezing tub water. The blonde looks away as Echo bucks her hips, trying to get friction. She turns to Octavia. “We need to get some snow to put in the tub.”

Octavia hesitates. “If they get in?”

“I will lock the door behind you,” she tells her and Octavia nods and Clarke follows her to the bedroom door, ignoring the spark of pity that starts in her chest for the whining Omega. Bellamy’s growls are closer as Octavia leaves, waiting for the soft click of the lock and the padding of Clarke’s footsteps away from the door. She can hear Echo pleading for Bellamy even through two walls. Bellamy himself happens to be standing at the top of the stairs with the other two Alpha’s at his heels, trying to stop him.

She can smell the annoyance and distress in his scent and she isn’t sure she wants to confront her brother anymore. She would have to go past him to get outside anyways. “Let me go!” He snarls, already starting to rut. His pupils were dilated, normally blue irises almost completely blacked out. “Echo needs me!”

“No, Bell, she doesn’t,” Lexa gritted out, trying to pull him down the stairs. She succeeds and her, Bellamy, and Lincoln, go tumbling down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom of the steps. Octavia sees her chance and hurries down the stairs into the kitchen to get a large bowl.

She hears Bellamy snarl and goes, racing out the front door to get the snow for Echo. She filled the bowl as quick as she could, trying to avoid slipping on last nights ice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets into his room with Echo.

Octavia hurries upstairs, trying desperately to avoid the fighting Alphas who have managed to drag Bellamy into the kitchen. She races up the stairs and knocks on the door and hears Clarke before she can call out. Clarke would have smelled her of course. “Have the snow?”

“Yes, I also had the pleasure of watching the Alphas fall down the stairs.” Octavia can’t hold back a snicker as she follows Clarke into the room. She dumps the snow into the end of the bath, seeing a sweating Echo despite the cool water.

“Octavia! Can you help me?” Octavia turns bright red at Echos glazed over eyes.

“With what exactly..?” Clarke snorts over in the corner when Octavia speaks and the Beta gets a little worried.

“I need you to get...Bellamy.” The carmel haired girl gives Octavia a look that makes the girl actually start to debate her question. Then she snaps back into moral thinking. Echo interrupts her thoughts.

“They gave me an implant. For birth control, Octavia please go get him!” The voice is practically a whine and Octavia hears a few snarls and know that Bellamy is making headway. It’s not even his Omega and he is still going crazy. She figures her brother might rut soon. With the help of Echos heat. At least if that Roan guy decides to come back while Bell is in rut, Echo won’t be leaving anytime soon.

She turns to Clarke who seems to be debating it heavily. The Omega is biting her lip, hard as she stares at Echo who starts to get out of the tub. Neither of the girls stop her, both looking away at her naked body while she grabs a towel to dry herself. Echo is barely able to stand though, so Octavia guards the door while Clarke helps Echo who is complaining.

Secretly Octavia is glad she doesn’t get heats or ruts. They sound miserably. When Clarke announces Echo is covered up as modest as possible (bra and something decidedly resembling a lingerie, that Octavia has no fucking clue the origins of because it’s bright red and Octavia only has blue, green, and purple. And that is wayyy too much information for everyone reading).

She tries to avert her gaze by turning to Clarke. Her gaze darkens as Echo pleads. Clarke is still worrying her lip when she answers Octavia’s look. “I don’t know if we should let her get what she wants.”

“Check for the implant. They should have dyed a few strands of hair pink to note that they did it.”

“Normally they don’t do that to Omegas.”

Octavia shrugs and Clarke rolls her eyes before the two head over to Echo to search through her mane of hair for any pink. Octavia finds it, on her right side while Echo pants on Bellamy’s bed.

“Well her and Bellamy takes about earlier.” Echo interrupts again.

“Quit fucking debating whether or not you should let him in and just do it,” snaps Echo, one of her hands having been slipped underneath the red lingerie.

“Self pleasing would be better for your mental health if this is the heat speaking. Besides heat makes you want any Alpha to take you. Like Roan.” Clarke told her.

Echo looked sort of elated, a moaning mess as she supposedly fingered herself. (Clarke and Octavia weren’t sure and were definitely NOT about to ask). Octavia didn’t want Echo to use her brother for sex during heat because she knows Bellamy actually cares about the girl who is splayed out on his bed. Octavia and Clarke knows she won't answer.

Someone slams into the door assumingly Bellamy and Octavia feels a flash of panic as she remembers that neither of them locks the door. He seems to notice as he shoves the door open, breathing heavily and eyes being drawn to Echos self pleasing moment. She locks eyes with him and gives him a pleading look. Bellamy’s pupils are almost fully drowning out his iris and with a growl from Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia flee the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Echo get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This symbol; —— ; is where you should skip if you don’t want to read smut.

Bellamy walks towards Echo, still in control of his Alpha, even though Echo was sprawled out on his bed. The aforementioned slips her hand out of her pants and reaches a hand out towards him. “Bell?”

He growls at her and she whines. “Echo, baby, do you need help?” His voice has become gravelly and low and the Carmel haired girl whines again. “I love it when you whine for me babe.”

The pet names are driving her nuts and she wonders if she will regret anything afterwards. Any of those thoughts were drowned out by her heat craze. She isn’t sure if she needs help or not. But memories of mistreatment surface in her brain and she gives way to a momentary panic.

A few snarls erupt outside of the room, no doubt associating Bellamy with Echos panic. His pupils are blown but he still has a bit of control over it. His gaze does soften as he crawls over to her, releasing a calming scent and the growls behind the door quiet. “What’s the matter, Echo?”

“Nothing Bellomi. I think I want you to bite me,” she tells him, then looks away, baring her neck and whining as if she had done something wrong. “S-sorry. Do as you please.”

Even during the heat craze, she couldn’t help but go through with her ‘training’. About being a slave to Alphas. It makes Bellamy sick. So he simply grabs her face gently, forcing her to look at him. Then he leans in to kiss her. It is rougher than he intends, but judging by the moan that releases itself from Echos throat as he trails his hand down her body, he assumes it’s fine.  
——  
He trails kisses down the side of her neck and down to the top of her breasts, and with a nod on her part he removes the scant piece of clothing. He admires the bare skin, whispering his thoughts before taking one of the buds in his mouth. Echo releases a whine, which only spurs Bellamy on, pinching and kneading her other breast, much to Echos delight. When he deems the left breast fully taken care of, he switches to the other side, latching on with his mouth while his other hand comes up to knead the left side.

Echo is panting beneath Bellamy and decides to take it a step further, trailing kisses down her uncovered abdomen and navel. The brunette leans back upwards towards her face to capture her in a kiss while his fingers wander down to her panties, dipping down to her clothed heat. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss with Echo, their tongues battling for dominance as he begins to rub circles over her still clothed core. She bucks up into his hand, breaking their kiss with a gasp she can’t help but release.

Bellamy smiles, the smile chocked full of desire. He brings his fingers back up towards the top of her panties, fingers gliding along her sweat-slicked skin easily. He tugs the fabric down her long legs and tosses it to the side, somewhere in his room that he will have to pick up later. He doesn’t care.  
With one last chaste kiss, he moves down to her core and inhales her for a moment before swiping his tongue through the middle of her folds. Her eyes are already heavily glazed, but now she is shaking from pleasure.

Bellamy dips his tongue into her slit, reveling in how sweet she tastes, with a hint of salt, before he proceeds to eat her out. Her hands are tangling into his hair, urging him on and he complies. He likes making her feel good. Bellamy is able to get her off easily, licking her clit to clear her a little more of the slick.

Echo eyes him, hands shaking, as he climbs her body with open mouthed kisses, heading towards her lips. They connect fiercely, and Echo can taste herself on Bellamy. She isn’t prepared, however, when Bellamy slips a finger in her entrance. She squeaks her discomfort and Bellamy stops his movements, pulling back slightly from her mouth. “It’s okay, baby. You’ll be alright,” he tells her and begins to move a little at a time until Echo stops squirming and pulls him up for a kiss.

He adds another finger, and she involuntarily arches her back, craving the friction. Bellamy pulls out which makes Echo whine, until he starts undressing. She notices he leaves his boxers on, but the bulge is clear.

He crashes their lips together, and asks her a question. “Are you sure you want my bite? I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want. I promise.”

She moves her hand up to cup his cheek. “Yes, Bellomi. I want your bite.” She wasn’t sure why she trusted him so much, beyond the fact that he was doing everything in his power to make her feel comfortable. It made her happy.

“My knot won’t take, because of the implant. I assume it’s too early to have it taken out anyways, but if you ever want pups..” Bellamy tells her, “but I have to knot you to properly bite you. And then next round you can bite me?”

Echo nods, already starting to try and take off his boxers. He helps her, and then watches her reaction as his member as it pops from his boxes, semi-hard. She nods, tearing her eyed from it and up to his.

Bellamy pumps himself for a moment to fully harden his dick, then proceeds to hover over Echo, lining up with her.

He kisses her, then starts to slide in , being met with some resistance. He pushes harder, breaking what must have been her hymen. She lets out a pained whine, and he stops his progression, letting her adjust as he kisses her. He runs his hand soothing up the side of her leg and up to her rib cage.

The moment her eyes quite watering and her leg wraps around his waist to edge him on he continues. Still slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. He finally starts to thrust at a steady pace that has Echo moaning underneath of him.

It doesn’t take long for his knot to start forming at the base of his cock. Echo must feel it too, because she starts to pant again (which is a major turn on for Bellamy), and cries out to him. “I’m almost there, Bellamy!”

He responds with a grunt and feels her inner walls tighten over him. He pushed himself in fully, Echo crying out as it stretches her out. Bellamy looks at her once and then dips down to the place where her neck and shoulder meet, then bites down hard enough to draw blood to seal the mark. He then moves to comfort his (hopefully) sated Omega. Bellamy turns them onto the side, not much they can do while he is seated inside of her.  
——  
Echo holds onto him, face nuzzled into his neck. He licks the bite, placed on the left side of her neck, to help clear off the blood. Echo begins to purr and Bellamy smiles. “Good for now, baby?”

She responds with a louder purr and he smiles. “Six more days to go,” she purrs and Bellamy can feel her excitement as his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Echo get some time. Echo starts to freak out.

After a long week of positively fucking each other’s brains out, the newly mated pair finally had the audacity to show their faces. Lexa and Clarke left days ago, Lexa having to work. Octavia and Bellamy ran their own store from their shed, with Lincoln of course, so they could lounge around at home in between customers.

Bellamy and Echo had taken a shower before heading down. It was around five in the afternoon and Lincoln and Octavia were canoodling on the love seat, when Octavia scents her brother and his apparent Omega following him. “Have fun?” She asks with a raised brow and Lincoln turns with a chuckle. The other pair flushed red.

“Because you sure kept us up all night for days. We had to sleep in the store, between all the ‘Echo’ s and,” Lincoln gestures to Octavia who finishes.

“Oooh, Bellamy! Please, don’t stop!” Octavia did her Echo impression, adding a throaty moan afterwards. Bellamy glared at her and Echo shifted behind him.

“Knock it off, O.”

“Did you claim her?”

“Okteivia, that’s none of your concern,” this time it was Echo who snarled at the two, leaving Octavia snickering and whispering to Lincoln, who nodded and stared at the two.

“What!?” Echo snaps at the Alpha and Beta, they laugh harder and Lincoln makes a tsking noise with his tongue. Echo backs up, a submissive pheromone oozing from her. Lincoln is confused as he hasn’t tried to make the Omega submit or anything at all. Bellamy however smells frustrated, bringing Echo into the kitchen to sooth her.

Octavia peeks her head into the room and looks at Echo. “Want to come upstairs and pick out some of my clothes?” Her head is tilted slightly and it makes her look so innocent, that Echo doesn’t want to say no. So she turns to Bellamy for approval.

He nods, upset she still has to ask and he watched his mate and sister head up the stairs. All the way up the stairs Octavia has a shit eating grin. Echo is slightly nervous.

“You can have a few pairs of my clothes until Bell decides to get his ass out shopping with you,” the brunette tells her slightly frustrated that Echo has hair covering both sides of her neck. “And maybe I could do your hair?”

Echo looks at her with an unamused face, but shakes her head anyways. “Not now, Octavia.” She tries to hide her accent, as it is a sore spot for her, not knowing how Octavia will react to it. She accidentally let it slip earlier, however, and that seemed okay. She hears Octavia sigh before a few pairs of clothes are laid out for her.

Echo chooses a few outfits, looser clothes that hung on her frame, mainly blue colored ones, before Octavia helps her tuck them away into the bottom drawer of Bellamy’s dresser. They head back downstairs, where Lincoln sits with an amused look on his face and Bellamy is staring him down with a hostile glare.

Octavia leads Echo into the kitchen with the boys following closely behind. Octavia and Lincoln make eye contact and she nods, reaching up to grab a few plates to hand to Echo. But as soon as Octavia’s hand reaches up, Echo flinches violently and curls into herself. Her arms have come to her chest and she backs away from Octavia, almost running into the table.

Echo starts to panic. She bares her neck, showing the marking bite accidentally while trying to submit herself to Octavia. Bellamy immediately heads over to her, crouching down by her and gently touching her bare arms. When she doesn’t flinch at his touch he pulls her into an embrace only to feel her shaking.

Bellamy frowns deeply scowling at the floor as he snarls at Octavia, and holds the Omega closer to him. He gently pets her hair, not sure if it will calm her down. Echo is uncomfortable with Octavia around but tries, successfully to hide it. She can’t have Bellamy being bothered to help her with her personal problems. Bellamy starts to whisper soft things in her ears.

He picks her up and she clings to him for dear life, getting the shaking under control finally. Bellamy carries her into the living room and sits in the love seat, holding her on his lap. “She isn’t going to hit me, is she Bellomi?”

Her words made his heart break a little for her. “No, Echo. She was just trying to get a plate down for you.” He pulls her closer. “Were you abused after you left the Azdegian Mountains?”

Echo hesitates, deciding to just stay quiet. He seems to accept this, pressing his lips against her forehead and closing his eyes. “Please let me know, I want to help you.”

Echo squeezes her eyes shut and whines as the familiar memories fill her mind. Her voice is deathly quiet as she speaks. “Yes.”

“Do you have scars from this?” Bellamy whispers, pushing his nose into her scent gland.

“A couple. But it’s okay Bellamy. It’s how I should be treated,” she murmurs, softly raking her nails through his hair. “They were right to treat me like that.”

Now it’s Bellamy’s turn to whine, and then growl as Octavia tries to get close to them. Echo feels him pull her closer to his chest, in an act of possession and she can’t help but feel safer when he does it. “What, Octavia?”

The brunette stares at him before turning away. “Lincoln and I are going to open the store.”

As soon as they hear the back door shut, Bellamy starts to purr. He is happy the threat is gone and his muscles start to relax. Then Echo speaks, “What's the store?”

“That’s where we get our income from. We have a small store where we sell little items Octavia and Lincoln make.”

“Oh. May I go upstairs, Bellomi?”

“Yes, but I need you to do something for me,” he tells her and she gets a little nervous, a silent conflict going on behind her eyes. “I won’t hurt you or anything. I promise.”

“Okay,” she responds and they start to head upstairs. Echo doesn’t think he would harm her, especially while being mates with him, but she doesn’t want to take any chances.

Bellamy holds her in a side hug as they enter his room. He shuts the door behind them and turns to Echo. “Can you take off your shirt?”

Echo isn’t sure if she wants to do what he is asking. “I- please don’t.” The caramel haired Omega bares her neck. She figures that he is going to take her by force. Besides she still is a bit sore from the extensive week they spent together. “Please. I’m begging you.”

A soft look comes over his face. “I just want to make sure you're alright.” He releases a calming scent and he can see her relax. Bellamy can tell she is still a bit nervous as she strips off her shirt, revealing her too-flat stomach and a set of scarred ribs.

Bellamy gently runs a hand just below her bra, tracing a particularly long and jagged scar that he doesn’t even want to know how she got it. He can feel that she is breathing shallowly, more than probably normal. “Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs to her and Echo steps forwards to place her nose in the crook of his neck, right on the scent gland there.

He runs his hands up her back in what’s meant to be a calming manner until he feels the jagged rip in her back. He pushes her back and almost immediately regrets it simply by the look on her face. The familiar one of rejection. He turns her around by her shoulder gently and bites his lip, hard, once he finds the source of the jagged area.

Echo had been branded like livestock. Bellamy frowns at the familiar handprint with its swirls. He moves to touch it and Echo flinches, he gets the memo and pulls his hand back and turns her back around. “Why would they do this to you?” He asks her, eyes starting to water.

He can’t imagine his Omega in pain. She pulls him into a hug and guides him over to the bed. “They do it to all Azgedian Omega’s. So the government can keep track of them,” is her response. Bellamy growls his disapproval and Echo starts to card her fingers through his hair as they lay there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan comes along and messes everything up again

A while later, Bellamy and Echo are disturbed by screaming outside. He shot up quickly, freaking out Echo a little. He gets up and without looking to see if she is going to follow or not, Bellamy is bounding down the stairs. The Alpha tracks the source back to his front yard, where Lincoln watches Octavia throw a punch in Roan’s direction. The Alpha snarls and catches the punch, twisting her wrist so she yelps.

Lincoln growls and moves to step in, Bellamy right behind him. “Let go, or else,” Bellamy snaps, thinking of how he has Lexa’s work phone on speed dial. Roan rolls his eyes but does as he is told, allowing Octavia to head over to her mate, a hostile glare covering her face.

“Listen. I’m simply here to discuss terms for the Omega. I can pay a large sum of money for her. As much as you’d like, but I am going to get the bitch regardless. Otherwise that one-thousand dollar payment goes down the drain,” Roan tells them, disgust lacing his tone briefly.

Bellamy opens his mouth to argue, catching Octavia’s eye, but someone beats him to it. Her voice is soft and carries a certain weight of anxiety that cannot be overlooked. “He bit me.” Bellamy turns to see Echo standing with her arms wrapped around her body in the doorway, looking nervous and out of place. Her mate can see her trying to sink into the doorframe when Roan lays his gaze on her. Bellamy moves and blocks his gaze.

“No one asked for your input, worthless bitch,” Roan growls and starts to release a dominant pheromone that makes Echo quiver in the doorway.

Bellamy turns back to Echo, but her neck is already bared and her knee’s are quivering, threatening to give out on her. He then turns to Roan. “Leave Echo alone. What she says is true. Echo is mine,” he raises his voice near the end and bares his teeth, with an attempt to combat Roans scent with his own.

Lincoln shared a glance with his mate, seeing her also about to collapse from the pheromones, and picks her up with a glance at the warring Alphas. He brings Octavia to the door and attempts to bring Echo inside with him, but she sheds away from him, stumbling, and collapsing onto the cement. Lincoln goes and sets Octavia onto the kitchen counter quickly before going to get Echo, his pace hurried and almost all the caution gone from his movements.

He picks her up, gently, and she leans into him. Lincoln brings Echo in and sets her next to Octavia, releasing calm.

Meanwhile in the yard, Bellamy and Roan were still trying to overpower each other. Lincoln watches from the window, dialing the local police station, and then blinding Roan for a moment with the reflection from the phone with a snicker.

Bellamy snarls at Roan and hears the police, waiting until they are close enough to see the Alpha’s, and then stopping the dominant pheromones. Lexa and her trainee, Ontari, steps from the first police car. The Omega turns to the two and follow’s Lexa’s lead. Miller and Riley step from the next car, heading over to the Alphas. The Beta’s help flush away the scent, mainly for Ontari’s sake, before she steps forwards, hair waving in the slight wind.

“We have gotten a couple calls about this neighborhood, but Lincoln’s call was the tipping point. Now what is the reason behind this face off?”

Bellamy spoke first. “I’m pretty sure he broke my sisters wrist and he is trying to steal my mate,” his tone is blunt but he makes sure it carries a specific distressed weight that he doesn’t have to make up. “This isn’t the first time either, officer.”

“Where is the Omega in question?” Ontari asks him with her head tilted to the side.

He swivels towards the house and notices she is gone. “She must be inside. Follow me.” Bellamy leads the Alpha, Betas, and Omega to his house.

They find Echo, Lincoln, and Octavia in the kitchen. The latter is sitting on the counter with her mate wrapping her swollen wrist, while Echo sits in a chair drowsily. She has a small cut running along her cheek that’s leaking thin lines of blood down her face, more than likely from hitting the rock steps in the front of the house from the pheromone attack on her system.

The Omega is staring off into space, not even noticing it. Tears tracks stain her cheeks and the occasional stray tear mingles with her blood. Bellamy cannot detect a specific scent on her, concluding that he rushed over to her to see if she is okay.

Once he touches her shoulder she snaps from her stupor. The exhausted Omega digs her face right onto the bite mark she had placed on his shoulder. Blood stained his shirt but he didn’t mind, pulling her into his arms.

“Mr. Blake. If you can release her we can continue with the procedure…” Ontari trailed off looking at Lexa for help. Miller and Riley were already questioning Lincoln and Octavia.

“Bellamy. Let go of her,” Lexa commands, using her minor authority over him.

That is until Echo starts to panic. “Bellamy, you cant let them take me! Please! You promised you wouldn’t let them take me away!” He pulls her into his lap and sits down in a dining room chair, petting her hair softly.

“No one is going to take you, I promise. They simply need to verify your mark, I will be right here the whole time,” Bellamy tells his Omega, making sure everyone in the room understands that he was not leaving Echo’s side. Bellamy then sees Roan and growls. “Why is he in my house?”

Ontari sighs, “mark verification, I promise.” She crouches next to the other Omega, who is still in her mate's lap. She uses a quiet and non-threatening voice to coax her. “Hello. I am Officer Ontari, and I will be the one who verifies your bite. Is that alright?”

Echo looks at her suspiciously, baring her neck to the other Omega. Her scent was dull to Echo, almost as if she wasn’t Omega. Echo gave her a mildly curious look. Even more unlikely was an Omega in Polis’s police force. “Yes.”

Ontari notices the look and her gaze drops to the floor and she gives a nervous laugh before looking back up at Echo. “If you were wondering, I have a rare case of infertility. I experience heats but cannot have pups,” she swallows heavily before continuing, “if I may be allowed to touch you?”

Echo hears Bellamy whisper something soothing into her ear and she nods at Ontari. “It’s okay.”

The dark haired Omega asks Echo to turn her head to reveal the side of her mark before Roan speaks out. “You're wasting your time,” he snaps at Ontari. “I bought her and this Alpha mutt stole her from me.”

Ontari kept her cool and brushed Echo’s hair from her neck, ignoring Roan. She could sense pride leaking from Lexa at her apprentice. The bite was perfectly imprinted, ensuring that Bellamy, supposedly, hadn’t forced her to let him mark her. She checked his as well, finding the same results. The bite is clear, but not as deep as the one he made, which is standard for many Omega-Alpha pairs.

She turns to Bellamy and begins to run through the standard procedures, including a small DNA test and a few other things. Echo accidentally growls at Ontari a few times as she approaches, not wanting the other Omega to take him away from her. Whenever this happens Ontari simply backs away and waits out the Omega.

Ontari finally finishes with Bellamy. She brushes her thumb over the bite again to confirm her previous assumptions. Echo can feel Bellamy shiver underneath her and she growls, glaring at Ontari who simply gives her a bored face. “I already have an Alpha, and I wouldn’t trade her for yours!”

That shuts Echo up almost immediately, her face heating up a little. Ontari turns to Roan. “This Omega belongs to Mr. Blake. The mating wasn’t forced or anything and the bites have the standard depth of Alpha and Omega’s.”

Bellamy dipped his head and gave the slightest hint of bare neck, showing slight submission. “Thank you, Officer, for confirming she is mine.”

Ontari nods and the Beta’s escort Roan out and back to his car.


	12. Not a Chapter

So heres what up with this book.

1\. I am working on a chapter I promise! I don't know when it will be out, however.

2\. I need a Beta reader, because mine went off the grid. If youre interested please contact me on Twitter, @madmadmax03 OR Insta @octaven.blonde_xx if you're interested, because my normal editor (Morgan) is not up for the job.

3\. Thank you for sticking around while I've been taking forever to write a chapter. I am not sure where the story is going to go initially but I have an idea.


End file.
